pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue Pikmin
Blue Pikmin are distinguishable from other Pikmin by their pink gills, resembling a mouth. Producing more can be done by returning objects to the Blue Onion or using Lapis Lazuli Candypop Buds. Only they, Mushroom Pikmin (former Blue Pikmin), and Bulbmin are able to safely traverse watery areas; any other color will only flail around in panic before drowning. They are able to perform any action in water that they can on land. If they are idle and see a nearby fellow Pikmin drowning in water, they will quickly run to them, pick them up, and throw them to shore. However, be sure to know when to call the Pikmin, and when to let the blues go for them; often whistling to them will suffice, but if they fell off a ledge, then the blues will carry them to the other, more shallow shore, which might be too far away for the drowning Pikmin to "swim". Blue Pikmin seem to have a well balanced attack power, durability, mobility and throw. Blue Pikmin are the last color of Pikmin discovered in both games. In Pikmin, their Onion is found in the Forest Navel, and in Pikmin 2, 5 blues can be found near their Onion in Awakening Wood by the use of Yellow Pikmin. Yellow Pikmin are required to break down the electric fence: throw them up onto the ledge from, then run around, through the water, to whistle them. There is a Cloaking Burrow-nit buried there that must be defeated. They are often considered the most useful Pikmin, especially in Pikmin, because they can go in water, which takes up a large amount of the terrain. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Blue Pikmin appear in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as kinds of Pikmin that Olimar can pull from the ground via Pikmin Pluck, his standard special move. They are the only Pikmin that don't drown in the water. Blue Pikmin have good mobility, throw, and durability than other types of Pikmin ( Purple Pikmin are very durable, but lack mobility, and throw), and withstand water moves like Mario's F.L.U.D.D., or Squirtle's water gun. Olimar is most likely to pull up a Blue Pikmin if he is on a water-based surface, such as a cloud or ice. Blue Pikmin also make an appearance as a trophy in the game: "A type of Pikmin, which are curious creatures that follow and obey the person who picks them. If you take advantage of this trait, you can get them to help Capt. Olimar and Louie. The blue Pikmin are at home in water and cannot drown. Need to retrieve an object underwater or cross a water hazard to disarm a trap? Blue Pikmin are just the allies you need." Trivia *In the 3DS app called "StreetPass" there is a game called Find Mii where you can unlock a Blue Pikmin hat for your StreetPass Mii. *In the Beta for Pikmin, blue pikmin were the first pikmin type you got. *In the beta game's code, the Blue Pikmin, along with the Red Pikmin, could use bomb rocks. Gallery File:PikThrowBluePik.jpg|A Blue Pikmin being thrown. File:PikBluePikCyc.jpg|The stages of Blue Pikmin. File:Blue.jpg|A Clay Blue Pikmin. File:Claypellet.jpg|A Blue Pikmin carrying a pellet. Image:Brawl_Blue.PNG|A Blue Pikmin in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Images-6.jpg|A Blue Pikmin Plush Pikmin3_FlintBugandBluePikmin.png|Pikmin 3 concept art depicting a blue Pikmin riding atop an Iridescent Flint Beetle. de:Blaue_Pikmin Category:Pikmin 1 Category:Pikmin 2 Category:Pikmin 3